The Day I Met Death
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: Missing scene that we ALL wanted to see from "The Sky is Falling". In the spirit of Halloween! Predominantly about Andrew. The "I'm Death!" trick-or-treating scene that seemed to be left unfinished. First POSTED TBAA story!


The Day I Met Death

A Touched By an Angel Fanfic

By: PineappleAngel

**AN: Hello Androolers, TBAA fans, and followers of moi! In the spirit of Andrew's least favorite holiday, I decided to give a quick little one-shot scene of the missing scene that we all wanted to see in the Halloween episode, The Sky is Falling, when a child, dressed as "death" shows up, trick-or-treating. Well, he knocked on the wrong door…because, BEHOLD, Andrew answers…and Andrew is not happy…he takes the kid aside, to "discuss death" and we don't see what really happens…this is a way I see it could have happened….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touched by an Angel…or Andrew…I wish…sigh… ;) **

**-First posted TBAA story! Be nice!**

"Daddy! Daddy look! Look at Benny's costume! He's so scary!" Annabel ran into the living room, in her pixie outfit, and leapt into her father's lap, in his chair.

"Whoa there, miss Annie…what's your brother gotten himself dressed up as this year? A monster? Um…a zombie?" Marco playfully poked at his youngest's fairy wand.

10 year-old Benjamin swooped into the room, brandishing a long black scythe and swishing a long dark cape. "I'M DEATH! MWA HA HA! AND I've come for you! Little fairy princess!"

"Eeek! Daddy!?" Annabel cowered in her father's arm.

Marco suddenly grew upset. He swiftly set Annabel aside, and moved to kneel in front of his son. "Son, please find a different costume. This is completely uncalled for, and completely untrue! Death isn't some scary monster, with fangs, a long scythe and blood dripping from his ashen face! It isn't like in the movies! Please son, anything else…please?"

"But Daddy!? Why? I've been planning on going as Death with all my friends since last Halloween! Everyone else has Death costumes! Why can't I!? And how do you know that it isn't real!? Have you ever met Death, Daddy?" Ben laughed.

Marco chuckled. He doesn't know how close he is to the truth…he thought. "Alright you two…come here…I have a story to tell you. You may not believe me…I didn't believe it myself when it happened, but I know it's true, and it really happened. This happened to me on one Halloween night…oh, about 30 years ago…when I was just a little boy, about your age, Ben. Now, I decided this year, that I was going to dress up as Death for Halloween, and I carefully saved bits of cloth for my mother to make into a big robe for me, and I borrowed my grandma's garden scythe. I set out that day, my little bag in my grubby fist, and I went from house to house saying 'trick or treat' and demanding that Death get candy. Well all was normal until I reached one house…and at that house, a handsome young man answered the door. He was tall, had long, shaggy blonde hair, and caring, kind eyes. He seemed like the kind of man who would smile a lot, but he was sad that day, and a little crabby…if he'd pardon my saying so… that fellow really didn't like Halloween, and when I hollered trick or treat, he glared at my costume, saying, "So what are you supposed to be?!"

"I shouted back, "I'm Death!". And he responded, "Oh, really?" And he said that we should have a little talk. Now normally this is a big no no, if some person were to take you aside to talk to you, but this fellow…well something was different, so I followed, him 'round the side of the house, and he stooped down and looked me straight in the eye… "What's your name, kid?" he asked. "M-marco…" I replied, ever so scared. I almost let him have it with my scythe, but something held me back.

"He smiled real nice and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. He asked me about what I thought "death" was, and where I had learned it. He sadly shook his head at my every word, and when I stoppe and asked him why, he sadly chuckled. "Oh how misguided that devil has you… None of this is true! Death is not something to be scared of! It's joyous and wonderful! Death is the passing into God's presence! It's where we meet God! Don't you see? Death isn't some monster! It's good and though it brings pain to many on Earth, it will eventually bring ultimate goy to all!" And I asked him, how he knew this. He smiled and stood, a few feet away.

"What I saw then scared me, awed me, and made me eager and excited all at the same time! He began to be embraced in a soft white glow, that grew, encircling him, and the darkness around him. He hadn't changed clothes, but his ruffled everyday clothes had somehow transformed into a fine white tuxedo and the white was so bright, that it burned to look at! He smiled, and I knew. I knew it before he told me."

"Knew what Daddy!? Knew what!?" Annabel asked excitedly.

"He was an angel, baby! A real angel! He told me that he WAS the angel of Death and that there were many angels in God's army assigned to help people through death, as he was, but there were no evil mean monsters that would come and kill you…yes that was another thing he told me. Death doesn't kill! The angels escort you to heaven, they don't kill or hurt!"

"What was his name, Daddy?" Annabel asked.

"His name….well…it was An-"

DING DONG

The doorbell rang loudly, and a familiar man stepped inside, carrying a lumpy parcel, wrapped in brown paper.

"Andrew!" Annie and Ben ran from their father's lap to greet the newcomer.

"Hey kids! Ben, Annie!"

"ANDREW!?"

"Hello Marco…" Andrew outstretched a hand, with a wink.

"Kids…how do you know Andrew…?"

"When Mr. Perkins, our bus driver died last week, Andrew took over the route temporarily… but he's great! I wish you could stay forever Andrew!" Ben gleefully shouted. "How do you know him, Daddy?"

"Andrew…Andrew was…er…IS my angel! He's the angel who came to see me that Halloween! Oh my goodness…."

"Hello. It's been a long time hasn't it. Don't worry…I'm here on a lengthy assignment, with the family of the kids' former bus driver and I couldn't resist checking in…AND I thought it might be fitting to bring by something a little more appropriate for trick-or-treating, eh?" Andrew chuckled with a wink as he handed the parcel to Ben.

Ben greedily tore open the paper, and unfolded a shiny knight's costume, with a foam sword, and a fancy helmet with a mask, and a shield.

"Hey! Cool!" Ben smiled with a nod and ran off to put on his new attire, before trick-or-treating began.

"Well…I must be on my way…there's a lot to do tonight for me...It's been a pleasure seeing you, Marco…thank you, for what you told Ben…I'll be seeing you!" Andrew turned towards the door.

"Andrew! It's been wonderful seeing you, too. Thank you, so much….for setting me straight back then…it changed my life…Thank you." Marco smiled to his angelic friend.

Andrew smiled back and as he walked towards the door, he did not bother to open it. His body simply vanished through it.

THE END….


End file.
